Amber's Journey
by sliver of silver 101
Summary: I had this on my computer for a while, and decided to put it up. I don't really like pokemon anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you people know, I don't like pokemon anymore. I just had this on my computer for a while, and didn't know what to do with it. So um, yeah, here it is.**

**oXoXoXoXoX**

Wearing an oversized t-shirt and flannel pants, my pajamas, I went outside. I breathed in the cool, crisp night air. My family owns an Eevee ranch, so we usually have a lot of pokemon around here, but right now we just have the ones my mother had when she was a trainer and my one and only pokemon. I think that if I ever go on a journey, I'd want to capture all the evolutions of Eevee. It's hard to get, but I think I can do it.

I put the food in the 6 bowls and whistled for the pokemon. Flare, a Flareon, Aqua, a Vaporeon, Jolt, a Jolteon, Jewel, an Espeon, and Midnight, an Umbreon all came rushing towards their food. I stared at the empty bowl. Where was she? Usually she was the first one here.

I was just about to call out for her when suddenly I heard a pokemon cry from the woods. "Eev!" a mini ball of brown and white fur colliding into me, and jumped into my arms, trembling.

I grinned. "Hi, Saffy! There you are! Where were you?" I asked. If you haven't guessed, Saffy's my pokemon. She's an Eevee. Her real name's Saffron. If you're wondering why she's named after a city, it's because when Jewel and Midnight had their egg, my parents gave it to me for my 10th birthday, and when we went to Saffron for vacation, Saffy hatched.

Suddenly, there was another pokemon cry from the woods, and then a Poochyena was barreling right towards me and Saffy!

I thought fast. My mother's pokemon would sometimes obey me, and I was pretty sure Jewel and Midnight would do something to save their daughter, so I gave it a shot.

"Jewel, Psychic!" That would keep it in its position, in the perfect place for…

"Flare, Flamethrower!" I said, hoping she would do it. She did. An inferno of fire came out of Flare's mouth, heading for the Poochyena. That K'Oed it.

For good measure, I added, "Midnight, Crunch!" That finished it off for sure.

"Good job, with my pokemon, anyway," a voice said.

I twirled around. It was my mother talking. I grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry, I had to."

"I know," she said, smiling, "You know, Amber, you've become too old to stay at home any longer, and you're very good with pokemon. Sooner or later you're going to whine about going on a pokemon journey, so me and your father—" he came out of the house "—decided that why not now?"

I felt my heart soaring as I choked out, "Really?"

My mother and father smiled. "Of course."

I leaped and jumped as I yelled, "Did you hear that, Saffy? We're going on a journey!"

"Eev!" she chirped.

"Oh, no not right now, we've still got to get ready. Well, you do. For right now, go upstairs and get to sleep. We'll start packing in the morning," my father told me.

"Thanks, mom and dad!" I yelled, hugging them.

I ran upstairs to my room, thinking of the wonderful days that would follow.

**oXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Kind of slow, I know, but I told you. I don't care anymore. But I guess if you want me to continue I will. But first I'm just putting up the three chapters I had written on my computer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**oXoXoXoXoXoX**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I woke up Saffy and went downstairs to the smell of sizzling bacon.

Eating a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, I asked my mother, "What do I have to do to get ready?"

She replied, "You're going to have buy supplies, pack everything, then go see Prof. Bark to get your starter kit, then come back home to get stuff from us."

She eyed my bed hair and pajamas. "But get ready first."

Running upstairs with Saffy at my heels, I yelled, "Okay!"

I went to my closet. I picked out an aqua top and white capris with sneakers that were white on the main part with blue stripes and laces, and laid it on my bed.

Grabbing a towel, I ran into the bathroom. I took a quick shower then put on my clothes. I got a hair brush and brushed my short, cropped light blue hair until it was dry, my icy blue eyes following my progress in the mirror.

I ran back downstairs, kissed my mother goodbye, and ran down the road to the mall.

When I got to the mall, I realized I didn't have any money. I ran back home and panted, "Can…I…have…some…money?" My mother smiled and gave me 10,000.

I ran back to the mall, with money this time.

Walking toward the food section, I bought some packaged food and freeze-dried meat. Fruit like apples, oranges, plums, pears, and others went in the cart too. I bought a week's supply of pokemon food, treats, and other things, which I thought was how long it would take me to get to the next town.

I went to another section and bought some necessities like pokeballs and its better forms, and potions, antidotes, and others.

Walking back to the checkout counter, I paid for everything and left.

After dropping off my supplies at home, I went to Prof. Bark's lab.

I entered the whitewashed building. It was filled with high tech machines.

A nerdy looking guy in glasses came over and asked, "Can I help you, miss?"

"I'm looking for Prof. Bark if you don't mind," I replied.

"Right this way."

He led me down a couple of corridors and through some rooms, then finally—

"Here he is," the assistant said.

An old man in his forties was going through some papers when he looked up and saw me and the assistant.

"Thank you, Steve, I'll take it from here," he said.

When the assistant had left, he said, "Are you Amber Elonia?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Your mother just called. She said you were coming over," he said, "I see that you have a starter pokemon already. Did you get her from Kanto?"

"No, she hatched here, from Jewel and Midnight," I explained.

"Ahh, I see. Well, she looks healthy enough," he commented, looking Saffy over.

Aquamarine Town isn't big enough to have a pokemon center, so Prof. Bark usually looks over our pokemon for us.

After he finished his checkup with Saffy, he went to a cupboard, pulled a key from his lab coat, and opened it.

He took out a couple of boxes and laid them on his desk. He opened the boxes and took out two machines.

"Now, this one, is called a Pokedex. It shows information about the pokemon you've captured," he said pointing to one of them.

He handed it to me and I took it.

"This one is called a Pokenav. It was newly developed by Devon in Hoenn. The systems are new, so I don't know much about them. You'll have to see them for yourself," he said, handing it to me. I took it. I would enjoy the challenge.

"That's all, but your mother wanted me to tell you that you have to go see her again before you leave," he finished.

"All right," I said, leaving.

As well as having to go home because my mother wanted me to, I had to pack the stuff I bought and got.

When I got home, there was a surprise waiting for me. 3 presents waited for me at the side of the door.

"Surprise!" my parents yelled.

I gaped in, well, surprise.

"Open them," my mother said, handing me the biggest present.

I ripped open the wrapping paper.

Inside, there was a blue pup tent and a blue sleeping bag. Both were brand new and everything proof. The sleeping bag was reversible, with fur lining on one side for when it's cold.

"Thanks a lot!" I yelled. It meant a lot to me. I had figured I would just use my dad's or mom's old ones. They were worn out and ripped, but they were something. But now I had a new one right here!

"Open this one," my father said, handing me another one.

Ripping open the present, I wondered, 'Could it possibly be…?'

It was a blue backpack. I was glad it was a backpack and not a messenger bag. Those things just get in the way.

Even though it wasn't what I wanted, it was really cool.

"Now, open this one with utmost care," my mother said, handling the last present carefully.

'This one couldn't be, could it?' I asked myself as I gently took layer after layer of the wrapping paper.

When I got to the bottom, there was the thing that I had always wanted. Since yesterday night, anyway.

It was an egg. An Eevee egg.

"It's Flare's and Aqua's first egg. They agreed that you were capable enough to have it. Of course, Aqua was a little hesitant of giving away her first child, but your father persuaded them," my mother explained.

"Thank you so much, Dad," I choked out, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh, I think I do," he said, putting an arm around me, "Now go upstairs and start packing."

I ran upstairs looking forward to the future.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**One more chapter to go, and then you tell me whether or not I should keep going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

I woke up the next morning to the gentle shaking of my mother.

"Wake up, Amber! Today's your big day!" she coaxed.

And when that didn't work, she yelled, "Oh for heaven's sake, Amber, just GET UP!"

With that I was up in a hurry.

"Good, now, get ready, you have a big day in front of you!" she said, suddenly cheery again.

I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. Then it hit me. Today was the day I would start my pokemon journey!

I rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I went downstairs and ate my breakfast of eggs, toast and waffles.

Rushing back upstairs, I took a bath and combed my hair.

Walking over to my closet, I picked out an outfit of a light blue spaghetti strap shirt over a white tank top and dark blue short shorts. White sneakers and blue and white fingerless gloves completed the look.

I picked up my backpack that I had packed yesterday and put it on.

Waking up Saffy, I rushed downstairs with her.

I gave her her food and said my goodbyes to my parents and the pokemon.

As soon as Saffy was done, I scooped her up and walked out the door with my backpack.

Once outside, I took in the beautiful flowers blooming by our house, the apple trees in the front yard, and the crystal clear lake out back knowing that this was going to be the last time in a long time that I would see my house.

I walked onto the trail that led out of our town and followed it for awhile.

Stopping for lunch, I rested in the shade of a maple tree and got out our food.

I got out Saffy's bowl, and put her food in it. She dug in hungrily.

Then I got myself a grilled cheese sandwich and started to eat it.

After I finished, Saffy was still eating, so I decided to check out my Pokenav.

I took it out of the outside pocket of my backpack I put it in and turned it on.

The first thing that came up was a menu. On it there were 5 panels. One said Map, another said Ribbons, another said Match Call, another said Condition, and the last one said Switch Off. I clicked the Map button. A map of the Mysti Region came up. I pressed zoom and a closer look of the region came up. According to it, I had a couple of routes in between me and Amethyst Town, the next town. I went back and pressed the Ribbons button. A list of ribbons for my pokemon came up. Well, only Saffy was there, with no ribbons, but still. I went back and clicked on Match Call. A list of people came up on the screen. It said Prof. Bark and Home, and then a lot of empty slots. I didn't get what it meant, so I just went back and decided to figure it out later. I clicked Condition, and a list of my pokemon, of course, only Saffy, came up. I clicked on her, and it said she liked spicy food, and a little bit of sweet food. I had given her no Pokeblocks, so none showed up. I knew what they were because my mother had been a coordinator. The last one, Switch Off, was pretty obvious on what it would do, so I clicked it and after a humming noise, it turned off.

I decided to check on my egg. I had bought an egg case for it yesterday, and put it in my backpack. I took it out of my backpack and gazed at it. The egg case was programmed to give the egg the exact environment it needed to hatch. When it was ready to hatch, it would start beeping and flashing. I was a bit worried about that part. What if I was in the mall or something? Or with a really hot guy? Or what if I wasn't there when it was ready? What would happen?

I sighed. "Eev?" Saffy asked.

"Nothing," I told her. "Finish eating."

She nosed her empty bowl. "Oh, are you done?" I asked. She obviously was, so I took her bowl and put it back in my backpack.

"Wow, what a dope," a voice came from above. "Talking to a pokemon."

I looked up. In the branches, there was a guy that looked about my age. "Talking to a pokemon does _not _mean you're a dope! How long were you up there anyway? Were you spying on me?" I accused.

He snorted. "No. Why would I spy on _you_?"

This guy had issues.

"I was just sitting up here and then you came up and just sat here," he said. "Maybe _you _were spying on _me_."

"As if!" I huffed. "I don't even know who you are!"

He jumped down from the tree and landed lightly next to me. "Heh, you're sort of cute," he said, brushing his fingers against my cheek. I suddenly had the suspicion that he was a player.

I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me," I growled. He was sort of cute, I had to admit. He had deep, warm hazel eyes and short, choppy brown hair. But he was _way _too arrogant for me to ever like him.

He laughed. "Don't worry, girlie, you're not my type anyway. I go for blondes."

Figures. All players do.

"So," he said, gesturing to the egg case I still hadn't put away. "You have an egg?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing." He reached into his backpack, revealing another egg case. "I've got one too. It's due to hatch in a couple days. At least, according to the Nurse Joy back in Amethyst Town." He looked at the egg with a sort of longing. It was weird, but I shook it off. Maybe he just really wanted it to hatch.

"You've been to Amethyst?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It's not much, but I've gotta go back."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?" he asked, suddenly on the offensive.

I put my hands up in an innocent sort of way. "Hey. I was just wondering."

He went back to his aloof, easy-going manner. "Yeah. Whatever. So I'm Shane." He stuck his hand out. "Shane Dawson."

I gawked, totally ignoring his hand. "Shane _Dawson_? As in, Jack Dawson's little brother Shane Dawson?" Jack Dawson was this amazing trainer. He came from a nobody little town (just like me) and beat the entire Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Mysti region leagues in one try. He was amazing.

Shane rolled his eyes, muttering, "Well, there's something new." Then in a normal voice, he said, "Yeah. Jack's little nobody brother. That's me. But how'd you know me? Most people don't even know I exist."

I shrugged. "My mom's a huge fan of Jack's. She knows practically everything there is to know about him."

"Yeah…" An awkward silence passed, and then he said, "Well, you never told me your name."

"Oh. Yeah. Amber Elonia. Nice to meet you." Then I blushed. "And, um, sorry for flipping out on you like that. You just startled me."

He flipped his hair arrogantly and smirked. "Yeah. Most people get pretty flustered around me."

"Uh huh," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm sure they do."

He smirked again, and then said, "Since we're both going to Amethyst, do you want to travel together? Just to Amethyst, at least?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Cool," he said, and then smiled at me.

_So now I'm going on a journey with Jack Dawson's little brother, _I thought. _I wonder what's gonna happen._

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**So should I continue or not even bother?**


End file.
